kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Gnaa
Team Gnaa is the main antagonist group of the Firstborn Saga. They are a group of tyrannical rulers, led by the Dark Master Negatar Gnaa, whose goal is to capture the Eight Firstborn and control the ultimate power of the universe. Twenty years after the Firstborn Quest, a New Team Gnaa was formed by old and new members, and they are currently targeting the Newborn. Members Negatar Gnaa Master of the five Dark Elements. For most of their time, he was trapped inside the Well of Shadows. His goal was to awaken Arceus and swallow the universe in darkness. Bowser Koopa Evil King of the Koopas, who hails from Mushroom Kingdom Outlands. His goal was to kidnap Princess Peach and defeat his enemy, Mario, afterwards taking over his world. Dr. Eggman An evil mad scientist human from Mobius, who controls legions of robots. He wishes to rule his universe using the Chaos Emeralds, and defeat his enemy, Sonic. King Kroctus Rool King K. Rool is the King of the Kremling Krew, who was banished from DK Isles after the Kremian War. His goal was to put an end to diversity and make every creature equal, in which he would be the king of this Animalia world. Rumpel Stiltskin A timebending Elfin from Planet Avalar, who loves playing tricks and making nasty deals. His goal was to revive his master, Lucinda and create a chaotic world of pranks and trickery. Darth Genious Supreme ruler of the Brotherhood of Evil, and son of Sith Emperor Palpatine. His goal is to dominate the world and all his followers' worlds with evil, and make Nolan York his successor. Ganondorf Dragmire The Evil King and holder of the Triforce of Power. He is the reincarnation of Demon King Demise. His goal was to become supreme Demon King and destroy the world. Gaul The Demon Ape King and Gnaa's most loyal servant. He and his Demon Apes were saved, and also renamed, by Lord Gnaa, who was imprisoned in their hideout. His only goal was to serve Gnaa. Davy Jones Immortal Captain of the Flying Dutchman. He was Gnaa's first ally. His goal was to rule the seas with the Ocean Family's power. Gnaa.png|Negatar Gnaa|link=Negatar Gnaa Bowser Koopa.jpeg|Bowser Koopa|link=Bowser Koopa Eggman.jpg|Dr. Eggman|link=Dr. Eggman Rumpel.jpg|Rumpel Stiltskin|link=Rumpel Stiltskin The Brain.jpg|The Brain|link=The Brain Ganondorf.jpg|Ganondorf Dragmire|link=Ganondorf Dragmire Ape King Gaul.jpg|Gaul|link=Gaul Davy Jones.jpg|Davy Jones|link=Davy Jones Gruntilda.jpeg|Gruntilda Winkybunion|link=Gruntilda Winkybunion Bases Mt. Gnaa (destroyed) A dark mountain in the Negaverse where Lord Gnaa was imprisoned in the Well of Darkness. The members of Team Gnaa gathered here for meetings, and it was also the home of Gaul and his Demon Apes. It was destroyed when Gaul gigantified. Koopa Kore Koopa Kore was Bowser's castle. It was used for holding Team Gnaa's captured enemies. Death Egg (destroyed) Dr. Eggman's space station, which mass-produced many of his robotic army. It was destroyed by the combined efforts of Sonic and his siblings. Hideout Helm Hideout Helm was King K. Rool's floating fortress, and thanks to magic spells, it was made to be bigger on the inside. The New Team Gnaa has regular meetings here. Final Brain (former) Final Brain was the Brotherhood of Evil's main base. After most of its members were frozen in it, along with Brain's defeat, the base had been abandoned and eventually dismantled. History Firstborn Saga In Operation: DUTCHMAN, the members of Team Gnaa gathered on Mt. Gnaa so their master may tell them about the upcoming Firstborn Quest. They are sad that Davy Jones was killed beforehand. In Final Preparations, King K. Rool and his Kremling Krew were recruited into the team. All legions of Team Gnaa's armies were ready for action at the story's end. Members' Fates *Negatar Gnaa and Phantom Gnaa - Lord Gnaa joined forces with Avatar Aang to defeat Gnaa's traitorous phantom. Gnaa and Phantom joined back together and vanished in an explosion of light. *Gaul - defeated by Morgan Uno. Later executed by Grim. *Bowser Koopa - defeated by Shaunie Fulbright. Was shrunken down and locked in a hamster cage with the rest of his Koopalings. *Dr. Eggman - defeated by Sonic the Hedgehog. His Roboticized body was destroyed in the Death Egg explosion. *King Kroctus - defeated by Kami Drilovsky. After absorbing Ava and Kweeb as part of his amalgamation, his heart jumped out. His body later burned in the volcano. *Rumpel Stiltskin - he and Lucinda were defeated by Jagar King. When their alternate timeline was falling to shambles, Rumpel chose to jump into the endless realm between dimensions. *Darth Genious - defeated by Nolan York. He was thrown over the edge of Final Brain's balcony, and was crushed underneath the statue of Palpatine. *Ganondorf Dragmire - defeated and slain by Rachel McKenzie, then sucked into the Sanzu river to float for all eternity. *Davy Jones - killed by Eva Roberts, then falls into the maelstrom to his own locker. Nextgen Series In the future, Bowser Jr. fills Bowser's place in Team Gnaa, Lehcar filled Ganon's place, and Gruntilda Winkybunion fills Rumpel's place. Lehcar tells them all about the Apocalypse, information she heard from Rachel, so now Team Gnaa aims to find the Eight Firstborn again and summon Arceus to protect them. Giovanni found and joined their group after leaving the Corporate Presidents. They learned about a similar group called Team Gnik and had Giovanni infiltrate their ranks to spy on them. Ultimately, Giovanni would become part of The Thirteen's Backup Army, and through them, he would learn about the New Firstborn, which would be born if the New Universe were to be created. After Seven Lights: The Last, Majora would join Team Gnaa and replace the deceased Lehcar EiznekCm, and he and Giovanni would discuss the Newborn. Stories They Appeared *Operation: DUTCHMAN (ending) *Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others (ending) *The Great Galactic Race *Attitude Adjustment *Operation: DEATH-EGG *Final Preparations *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Sector SA (fakes) *Underworld Prison Party *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories (Gruntilda) **Seven Lights: The Last (epilogue) Site Poll Which Team Gnaa member is your favorite? Negatar Gnaa Ganondorf Dragmire The Brain Bowser Koopa Dr. Eggman King K. Rool Rumpel Stiltskin Davy Jones Gruntilda Winkybunion Gaul Category:Organizations Category:Main Villains Category:Firstborn Saga Antagonists Category:Team Gnaa Category:Crossover Characters